kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora (GKH)/Boss
Sora is the final boss of Kingdom Hearts: Light Between Darkness. He is fought when Nero returns to Destiny Islands after going through the realm of Darkness. It is the final part of Nero's Mark of Mastery exam. Strategy Nero should have High Jump, Quick Run, Dodge Roll, Aerial Dodge and Glide at MAX Level. As well as Second Chance and Once More. He should also have the Ultima Weapon for the MP Hastega ability as well as the Form Boost. Sora has a high relation point, meaning he is very vulnerable to combo techniques. So you should also have combo boost, combo pluses, and air combo pluses. The player should be careful after doing the fourth successful combo as his retaliation is brutal. Sora mainly attacks with a series of combos and slashes to leave Nero open. His most basic attack is a Sonic Blade-like series of stabs in sets of three. The timing of these are easy enough to predict, so either Guard or Dodge Roll to avoid them and he will be vulnerable to attack. Sora can also sprint towards Nero and perform a 4 hit combo ending in a similar move to Nero's own Power Thrust. This move is easily blockable if timed correctly, but if not it will take most of Nero's health. Sora can attack by hitting Nero upwards and using his Aerial Finish technique from Kingdom Hearts II but with much larger range of light beams. This attack is very hard to Guard correctly so it's recommended to just Quick Run away from it. This technique is commonly used as Sora's retaliation. Being attacked by this will leave Nero with one HP left if you have Second Chance or Once More as long as you don't Aerial Recover. When he lands he will be vulnerable. Sora can also attack by changing his Keyblades into twin guns and a cannon. He will often fire shots of fire and finish it with a large orb of light. Nero can guard them back at Sora if timed correctly, but it's recommended that you dodge them and guard them big orb rather then guarding them all. Sora also uses 4 different types of curses. The first is he transforms his Keyblade into a crossbow and fires in sets of three. If you are to far away Sora will teleport to Nero. Simply dodge roll them and he will be vulnerable. If you are hit though, Nero will be hit with the Doom status effect. Nero has 10 seconds to release the curse and The command bar changes in a manner reminiscent of Lingering Will's curse from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, only showing Release and Fall. To break free of the curse, simply press Release; if Fall is pressed, Nero's counter drops faster. The projectiles can be evaded with the right timing of Dodge Roll, or Reflega, and when it turns its Keyblade back to normal form, that is the time to attack. The 2nd and 3rd curse creates a strange looking seal that either creates a blue, or orange orb above Nero's head. The orange orb prevents Nero from attacking, while the blue orb prevents Nero from using Magic. In order to break free from this curse, Nero has to deplete a new, smaller bar of HP, visible when the Lingering Will has been Locked on to. If a blue orb in seen, attack to deplete the bar, if an orange orb is seen, use Magic, or Zero Form's abilities. Nero can evade this move by using Dodge Roll, or Quick Run. Sora can also use Flowmotion Techniques to dart around the battlefield. It's recommended Nero use Guard or Reflect. Sora can also use various magics from previous games with the exception of Zero Graviga, Mini and Sleepga. The techniques can be avoided but Stopga and Magnega are particularly hard to dodge. Stopga will have Nero frozen for 5 seconds, Nero will not feel the effects until the spell is over. As long as you have Second Chance or Once More Nero will have 1 HP left. When Sora uses his desperation move, the sky turns black and Sora will rush towards Nero and perform Arcs Arcanum. Simply block three times and when the attack finishes, quickly dodge roll away. Sora will then use Strike Raid five times, simply Guard or Dodge Roll to the left or right side five times. He will then use Ragnarok, and you must either glide away or use Reflect. Finally he will end the move by teleporting to Nero and using Sonic Blade, an extremely fast keyblade combo, and ending it with Zantetsuken. Simply block each Sonic Blade as they are too fast to Dodge Roll. With the Keyblade combo just block it, and you must dodge roll or reflect the Zantetsuken.